swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 04 - Der schwarze Schwertkämpfer
ist die vierte Episode der Sword Art Online Anime Adaptation und auch die vierte Episode des Aincrad Handlungsstrangs. Veröffentlicht am 28 Juli 2012. Zusammenfassung Kirito fand einen Beast Tamer namens Silica, die gerade ihren Vertrauten, Pina, verloren hatte. Er beschloss, ihr dabei zu helfen das Pet wieder zu beleben. Auf dem Weg zum Gasthaus fand Kirito heraus, dass Silica wegen ihrer süßen Art sehr berühmt war, von manchen geliebt und von anderen gehasst wurde. Während Kirito erläuterte, wie sie Pina wiederbeleben könnten, entdeckte er, dass sie jemand belauscht hatte. Als Kirito nachsah, war derjenige jedoch verschwunden. Am nächsten Tag half er Silica beim Leveln während sie auf dem Weg zum Hügel der Erinnerungen waren, auf dessen Spitze die Pneuma Blume spawnte, die sie benötigten, um Pina wieder zu beleben. Nachdem sie die Blüte gefunden und an sich genommen hatten, gerieten die beiden in einen Hinterhalt der orangen Gilde "Hand der Titanen", die die Blume stehlen wollten. Kirito offenbarte sein eigentliches Motiv, das da war, die Mitglieder der Gilde gefangen zu nehmen. Diese griffen ihn auf den Befehl der Anführerin, Rosalia, an, doch sie konnten kaum Schaden anrichten und somit überwältigte er sie und schickte sie schließlich ins Gefängnis. Als sie zum Gasthaus zurückkehrten, entschuldigt er sich bei Silica, sie als Köder benutzt zu haben und sie beschließen, sich auch in der realen Welt zu treffen. Im Anschluss belebte Silica Pina mit der Pneuma Blume wieder. Handlung Am 23. Februar 2024, in einem Wald-Dungeon, genannt der Forest of Wandering, entschied sich Silica, eine Beast Tamerin mittleren Levels dazu, ihre aktuelle Gruppe zu verlassen, da sie eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem der Mitglieder, Rosalia, hatte und wollte allein nach Mishe zurückkehren. Doch wegen dem Aufbau des Wald-Dungeons verirrte sie sich und traf mehrere Male auf die Monster des Forest of Wandering. Nach einigen Stunden des Herumirrens traf sie auf mehrere Drunken Apes, doch sie hatte vergessen, Heilkristalle einzupacken, bevor sie Rosalias Gruppe verlassen hatte und hatte nun alle Heilitems, die noch in ihrem Besitz gewesen waren, aufgebraucht. Während Silica damit beschäftigt war, in ihrem Inventar nach Heilmitteln zu suchen, nutzten die Drunken Apes die Chance um Silica anzugreifen. Kurz bevor sie von einem tödlichen Hieb getroffen werden würde, wehrte ihr Tamed Monster, der Feathery Dragon Pina, die Attacke ab indem er sich vor sie stürzte, wurde dadurch jedoch augenblicklich getötet. Darauf wurde die geschockte Silica fast von den Monstern getötet, doch Kirito erschien zu ihrem Glück und rettete sie. Nachdem sie gerettet worden war, weinte Silica um ihr totes Pet und somit verlorenen Freund. Silica erlangte wieder Hoffnung, als Kirito ihr erklärte, dass es möglich sein würde, ihren Partner mit einer speziellen Blume von der 47. Ebene wiederzubeleben. Jedoch war sie schnell wieder entmutigt als sie realisierte, dass es für sie zu schwierig sein würde, das Item mit ihrem derzeitigen Level zu erreichen. Obendrein gab es ein Zeit-Limit für Pina, wiederbelebt zu werden, welches drei Tage betrug. Da sie sich schuldig fühlte, nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein, ihr Tamed Monster retten zu können, stattete Kirito Silica mit besserer Ausrüstung aus um ihre Verteidigung zu erhöhen und reiste dann mit ihr los, um die Blume zu besorgen. Kirito wäre auch alleine gegangen, doch die Anwesenheit des Beast Tamers, dessen Pet gestorben war, war nötig damit das Item erschien. Silica frate ihn, warum er ihr half und er erwiderte, nachdem er sagte sie solle ihn nicht auslachen, dass Silica ihn an seine Schwester erinnerte. Silica lachte anschließend doch. Silica kehrte mit Kirito zurück nach Mishe, der Hauptstadt der 35. Ebene, um ihre Pläne über das Erlangen der Blume zu besprechen. Während sie in der Stadt waren erlebte Kirito einige lästige Aufeinandertreffen mit einigen von Silicas Fans und ihrem Ex-Gruppenmitglied Rosalia. In der Herberge erklärte Kirito Silica die Bedeutung von Player Killing und Cursor Farbe: Spieler, die jemanden angegriffen und/oder getötet hatten, haben die Cursor-Farbe orange, während grün bedeutet, dass der Spieler andern gegenüber nicht feindselig war. Nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten gingen sie auf ihre Zimmer. Silica, die in diesem Moment nur Unterwäsche trug, zog in Betracht, Kirito auf seinem Zimmer zu besuchen, als dieser an ihrer eigenen Tür klopfte. Kurz bevor sie Kirito hineinließ erinnerte sie sich daran, sich etwas vernünftiges überzuziehen. Nachdem er eingetreten war, öffnete Kirito eine «Mirage Sphere», um die Silica die bekannten Angaben der 47. Ebene zu zeigen. Als er mit seinen Erklärungen fortfuhr, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass sie von jemandem belauscht wurden und rannte daraufhin hinaus um nachzusehen, sah den fremden Spieler jedoch nur noch die Flucht ergreifen. Dann fragte Silica Kirito, wie es jemanden möglich sei, ihnen zuzuhören und er erklärte ihr, dass Spieler mit hohen Lausch-Skill nicht anklopfen mussten um hören zu können, was sich innerhalb des Raumes abspielte. Nachdem sie die Nacht auf dem zweiten Stock des «Weathercock Pavilion» verbracht hatten, starteten Kirito und Silica ihre Reise zum südlichen Bereich der 47. Ebene von der Hauptstadt der Ebene, Floria, aus. Bevor sie sich zur Pneuma Blume begaben, gab Kirito Silica einen Teleport-Kristall, für den Fall, dass etwas schief laufen würde. Nachdem sie mehrere Pflanzenmonster auf ihrem Weg besiegt und sich über Kiritos Schwester unterhalten hatten, konnten die beiden den Hügel der Erinnerungen erreichen und die Pneuma Blume erhalten. Kirito bat Silica, Pina in Mishe wiederzubeleben, da es starke Monster in ihrem Umfeld gab. Doch als sie das Item an sich nahmen, bemerkte Kirito eine Gruppe von Spielern, die darauf warteten, sie aus dem Hinterhalt zu überfallen, deshalb sagte er Silica, sie solle ihren Teleportkristall bereit halten. Rosalia, die sich Kirito als die Anführerin der «Hand der Titanen» vorstellte, erschien und befahl den beiden, ihnen die Blume zu übergeben. Silica fragte sich, wie Rosalia ein Mitglied einer orangen Gilde sein konnte obwohl sie einen grünen Cursor hatte, und Kirito erklärte ihr, dass es ein simpler Trick war, mit dem Spieler wie Rosalia potentielle Ziele für die orangen Mitglieder der Gilde anlocken. Danach sagte Kirito Rosalia, dass er im Auftrag des Anführers einer gefallenen Gilde, der Silberflaggen, nach ihr gesucht hatte, da der Anführer wollte, dass sie und ihre Gilde ins Gefängnis geführt werden. Dann kamen die andern Mitglieder kampfbereit aus ihren Verstecken. Nachdem eines der Mitglieder gehört hatte, wie Silica Kirito bei seinem Namen genannt hatte, erkannte das Mitglied ihn als den schwarzen Schwertkämpfer. Das Mitglied erklärte Rosalia, dass Kirito einen Einhänder ohne Schild nutzte, ein Beater und Mitglied der Clearer war, doch Rosalia wies diese Behauptungen zurück, da sie glaubte, dass er sich als Clearer nicht auf den niedrigeren Ebenen herumtreiben würde. Dann befahl sie ihren Mitgliedern, Kirito anzugreifen. Als die orangen Spieler Kirito attackierten, bewegt dieser sich kein Stück und wehrte sich nicht, weshalb Silica begann, sich Sorgen zu machen und kurz davor war, einzugreifen. Doch als sie auf seine HP-Bar schaute, sah sie, wie seine HP wieder stiegen. Die orangen Spieler griffen Kirito noch eine Weile an, doch ließen dann vor Erschöpfung von ihm ab, was Rosalia nervte. Darauf erklärte Kirito den feindlichen Spielern, dass sie ihm ungefähr 400 Schadenspunkte in 10 Sekunden zugefügt hatten; er jedoch war auf einem viel höheren Level, weshalb sein Battle Healing-Skill 600 Punkte in 10 Sekunden heilen konnte und die Feinde ihn somit den ganzen Tag angreifen könnten, ohne dass ihm irgendetwas geschehen würde. Dann nahm Kirito einen der seltenen Korridor Kristalle heraus, den er von dem Anführer der gefallenen Gilde abgekauft hatte und plante, sie mit diesem Kristall ins Gefängnis auf der ersten Ebene Aincrads zu senden, das von der Aincrad Befreiungsarmee geführt wurde. Alle Mitglieder der orangen Gilde schienen wegen Kiritos Vorteil aufzugeben, abgesehen von Rosalia; sie sagte Kirito, dass, wenn er sie angreifen würde, einen orangen Cursor haben würde. Doch mit seiner Geschwindigkeit rauschte Kirito vor zu ihr und bedrohte sie, sie mit seiner Klinge zu töten. Er gab bekannt, dass es ihm, da er ein Solospieler war, nichts ausmachen würde, einige Tage lang orange zu sein. Daraufhin senkte Rosalia ihren Speer und alle Mitglieder der Gilde wurden zum Gefängnis des Black Iron Palace geschickt. Danach brachte Kirito Silica zurück zum Weathercock Pavillon. Dort entschuldigte Kirito sich bei ihr dafür, dass er sie letztendlich als einen Köder genutzt hatte, um die orange Gilde hervorzulocken. Er sagte ihr auch, dass er Angst gehabt hatte, ihr zuvor die Wahrheit zu erzählen da sie hätte Angst haben können, doch Silica bestritt dies und meinte, er sei eine nette Person. Silica wollte sich ihm anschließen, doch ihre Level lagen zu weit auseinander und Kirito musste zur Front zurückkehren. Als Kirito sie erinnerte, die Blume für Pinas Herz zu nutzen tat sie es und erzählte Pina schließlich von dem kurzen Abenteuer und ihrem "großen Bruder" den sie für einen Tag haben durfte. Neue Charaktere *Silica *Pina *Rosalia Bekannte Monster * Garish Gerbera * Riesen Venusfliegenfalle * Landanemone Namentlich erwähnte Monster * Feathery Dragon * Drunken Apes Gilden *Hand der Titanen *Silberflaggen (erwähnt) Inventar * Silica ** Pina's Herz ** Ebon Dagger - Erhalten von Kirito ** Silverthread Armor - Erhalten von Kirito ** Moon Blazer - Erhalten von Kirito ** Fairy Boots - Erhalten von Kirito ** Florit Belt - Erhalten von Kirito ** Teleport Crystal - Erhalten von Kirito ** Pneuma Blume ** Popping Corn ** Sekiren ** Fullmelon Skin ** Manbaad ** Samep Tail ** Tough String ** Worn-out Meal ** Gem Bottle ** Rominel Water ** Pretty Fragment ** Potion ** Hi-Potion ** Antidote Crystal ** Minemurg ** Bombom ** Blue Soda ** Tricoll Juice ** Minicase ** Lemming Bell ** Cacacocori Fruit * Kirito ** Mirage Sphere ** Corridor Crystal - Erhalten vom unbenannten Anführer der Silberflaggen Orte * Aincrad Ebene 1 ** Stadt der Anfänge ** Black Iron Palace's Gefängnis(erwähnt) * Aincrad Ebene 35 ** Forest of Wandering ** Mishe: Weathercock Pavilion * Aincrad Ebene 47 ** Floria ** Hügel der Erinnerungen Adaptations Hinweise :Adapted from Volume 2, The Black Swordsman. *In the light novel, three Drunk Apes appear, however Silica was dealing with two of them before a third one appeared. In the anime, the three apes simply surround her, with no surprise attacks. *Though the light novel depicts Kirito in his Blackwyrm Coat, the anime showed him in a different, unnamed coat. *The scene involving Silica in the Inn room is altered in the anime. In the novel, Silica visits Kirito's room and falls asleep on his bed, resulting in Kirito sleeping on the floor. This happens again to him at the beginning of the Fairy Dance story arc, when Suguha falls asleep in his bed, reinforcing Kirito's impression that Silica reminds him of her. **Due to this alteration, Silica and Kirito sleep in separate rooms in the anime, as opposed to sleeping in the same room in the novel. *In the light novel, 10 Titan's Hand members come out, but only 9 attack Kirito, as one member did not attack since he was the guild's eavesdropper and thus needed a green cursor. In the anime, only 7 players pop out and attack him, including the eavesdropper. *In the light novel, after the orange players stopped attacking Kirito, they made confused faces until Rosalia ordered them to continue their attack, which they did. In the anime, the orange players were exhausted after attacking Kirito and did not continue attacking him even though Rosalia told them to. *In the light novel, Kirito told the orange players before that if they did not go through the portal, he would paralyze all of them with a knife coated with level 5 poison. The conversation nor the dagger is not mentioned in the anime. *The scene where Kirito opens a portal and jails the Titan's Hand guild members is omitted in the anime. *In the anime, Rosalia did not carry a teleport crystal. *In the light novel, while Kirito throws Rosalia into the portal, she attempted to plead to him for mercy and even attempted to persuade him to join forces with her. Fehler *While Kirito and Silica were waiting for dinner at the inn in Mishe, they discussed about Player Killing and Silica saw Kirito's and several other players' green cursors. However, according to Sword Art Online Material Edition 06, Color Cursors do not show up inside buildings at all. *A Titan's Hand guild member is depicted to be dual wielding a pair of hand-axes, and even using a Sword Skill involving the pair of weapons. However, Kirito is the only one able to make use of the Dual Blades Sword Skills, so this error may be on part of the animation team. Zitate *"Don't leave me, alone, Pina"- Silica *(While being attacked by a Garish Gerbera) "Kirito, save me! Don't look, but save me!" - Silica *'"I don't think that your sister hates you. You can't work that hard for someone who you don't like" - Silica *(To Rosalia) "Just so we're clear, I'm a solo player. One or two days of playing while orange mean nothing to me. - Kirito *"In this world, strength is just an illusion. There are more important things" - Kirito *(Before the revival of Pina) "Pina...I'll talk to you lots and lots, okay? About my amazing adventure today...and about the one day in my life that I had a big brother." - Silica Referenzen en:Sword Art Online Episode 04 pl:Sword Art Online odcinek 04 pt-br:Episódio 04 - O Espadachim Negro ru:Sword Art Online (Серия 4) es:Sword Art Online: Episodio 4 Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Translate Kategorie:Aincrad